Journal of Deceit
by BelieveInMe11-1-11
Summary: I only own the story character names are a product of disney. tale of truth, deceit, love, heartache, and pain
1. Opening Preview of: Journal of Deciet

**I own the story only character names are product of disney.**

**Journal of Deceit**

* * *

_Journal of __Alexandra "Alex" Margarita Russo_

Everyone sees her but just how much do you really know about her? What makes her tic? What turns her on? Or what burns her to the core? She  
knows the game and plays it well, from driving the ball into the net on the field to driving the girl crazy in the bed. She could make you feel and believe anything as long as in the end she got what she wanted. But, what happens when true love is thrown in the mix will she change her player way or will two hearts be broken in the end… this is a tale of deceit. Sometimes the conquest in greater than the surrendered….

My journal was my most prized possession. It contains everything of who I am and what I have conquered (I mean accomplished). Life was everything I could ask for and more until the day she walked through the school doors… I was the life of the party. I was the school jock who could get whoever I wanted whenever I wanted them. Yeah, I was the queen and they were all pons in my courtyard…

This is a preview of whats to come review for continuation...


	2. Introducing Me: Alex POV

Sorry if this chapter is boring it's the setup chapter lets you get to know Alex better…

**ALEX POV:**

What do people always say, "Something about in order for people to read what you write has to catch their attention. Blah blah blah..." Well considering this is my story about my life I don't give a fuck and I will give it to you straight. I'm **EIGHTEEN** the soccer star of Tribeca Prep along with my other various sports in which I'm a valuable player. I guess the best part it's my senior year. Next year I'm off to **Yale** for pre law. I was the girl that every girl wanted and every guy wishes they were. I had it all captain of the varsity soccer team as well as other sports I played. I also had the best home life if you can call it that... Parental units never home always busy with their jobs when moms a physician and dads an architect there isn't much time for a home life so I spend most my time out with friends or parting. I have three siblings two older brothers Justin twenty four and Max is twenty then I have one younger sister Riley who is three, bust she spends most her time with nanny. Justin and Max are both in college Justin is going for medicine and Max is Physical therapist/ personal trainer. Anyway that's enough about my family life not that I see much of them anyway Riley is always with nanny except at night when I am home she's with me. My brothers are off at school they come around every once in a while and my parents are always well only they know where they check in from time to time but that's it. Only time you really see them in on holidays. I guess I've only been in Love once in my life and that ended with her cheating on me. Oh well people come and go friends are forever and no one and I mean **NO ONE** will ever replace my best friend Harper we've been together forever. We are hardly ever separate. I'm always at her place or she's at mine. She's like my sister. Life was good I had no one to hold me down couple weeks away from regionals and Graduation right around the corner I had it made nothing could ruin my senior year. Or at least that's what I thought until the day she walked into my life and nothing has been the same since…It all started in march I was dating this chick nothing serious she was totally into me but hey I play the game so I know never get attached. I get in get what I want then I'm gone. No one can tame this girl. Monday morning March 11, 2012 that was the day she walked into my life and nothing has been the same since. We met through mutual friends over twitter and just instantly clicked so we began to Skype, text, dm message (through twitter), and call each other not stop. I just could not get enough of this girl. Before I just ruin everything let's just stop here. Her name must have been sent from the angels. Mitchie, my Mitchie or so I like to call her that, but anyway she's older, and very mature. She twenty and lives out of state attends University of Texas for Nursing. I know what you're thinking long distance never works, but believe me anyone would make an exception for this girl. I honestly was beginning to think maybe we could be something special but every story has its twist and turns so this will began mine…

Stop right there I know this will leave everyone hanging on to see what comes next. Sorry for such the late update been working a lot and now summer classesL. I promise to try my hardest to make it no more than 3 days between updates… REVIEW PLEASE!

Thanks for REVIEW To:

JaiHolove thank you so much hope you like next update its kind of a setup chapter.

pati1996 thanks for reviewing the opening I hope you enjoy this story and this first chapter is really a setup it will get better.

Crazyinlove2 BOOBEAR hope you enjoy sorry for late update L hope you like this chapter J


	3. Life of Choice

Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie sweet music to my ears she's the first girl to ever get me thinking about my future. She's something else so different then any of the girls that I've just fucked and left.

I've always been the type to say, "Why bother with relationship shit, when so many girls are just willing to have sex with you?"

Leave it to Mitchie to fuck all that up I mean when we first started talking I still had my side girls that I knew would give me a good time not to mention parties, but Mitchie expected better she wanted a relationship, she wanted commitment blah blah...

That's just a girls way of grabbing you by the balls and never letting go (figuratively speaking considering I don't have any haha :p)

Everything was fine for the first couple weeks before I broke my own rule and asked her to be my girlfriend which ended up being such a mistake...

Mitchie is the type of girl she is going places. She has her future planed put and she knows exactly what she wants. Why she ever agreed to dating me I'll never know but I know one thing from the moment she walked into my life nothing has been the same...

It started with the late night talks till the early morning, then the little pet names. Moving on to the wishing you were here bullshit and would love to have you in my arms blah blah blah... While I was talkin her up I was getting some action on the side I had it all and life was great.

I mean come on don't hate the playa hate the game... It ain't my fault girls fall for the Russo charm if you got it flaunt it. Why waste my good looks and my sexy body if girls are drooling all over me? I have need you know.

I know Mitchie is this sweet girl, but there are just so many other hot babes out there especially when I head off to college in the fall.

Anyway kinda getting ahead of myself lets go present day. As i set in my room i reflect back on my journal and what has all happen life the first day we talked...

March 11, 2012

How it all started this girl and I were talking and distance doesnt really work for me but anyway. I had been seeing my girlfriend (suppose to be girlfriend) at the time talking to this new girl so I kept my eye on her. Then after a fight with my girl she deletes her twitter and I come home to a message for a girl I hadn't ever talked to (Mitichie) stating:

Giveyyourheartabreak18 hey goldenlovato deleted her twitter but asked me through whatsapp to say she misses you

So of course I replied miss her to even though I had dozens of girls just a phone call away, but I couldn't let this girl that know nothing about me learn that I'm a player straight off...

After a couple messages I decided to leave, but came back shortly after there was just something about this new girl that intrigued me that I just couldn't walk away... We all make choices in life I chose to stay who new that would be the end of everything I once knew...

We ended up talking all night, but it was a hell of a night...

Well I guess i'll stop here to leave you wanting more. Once again thank you so much for the comment it means so much if you would like to see more don't hesitate to tell me. It funny when life imitates art imitates life... Hopefully some of yall will understand that. Everything happens for a reason and life's a game of choices and roads which road will you choose or choice will you make...

Hope my BooBear loves this :p


End file.
